


Everyboy Loves Marge

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Three way Marriage, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marge Simpson is the most desired woman in Springfield, even her own daughters Lisa and Maggie lust after her, following her split from Homer how will Marge handle her newfound celebrity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyboy Loves Marge

Everyboy Loves Marge

by Taijutsudemonslayer

_Marge Simpson is the most desired woman in Springfield, even her own daughters Lisa and Maggie lust after her, following her split from Homer how will Marge handle her newfound celebrity?_

_Chapter One_

Marge Simpson is bored with her loveless marriage to Homer Simpson, Marge has been sleeping with two women behind Homer's back- Maude Flanders and Helen Lovejoy, both women were devote Christian women until their husbands began neglecting Maude and Helen's sexual needs. Marge was more than happy to satisfy both women and now Helen and Maude are hopelessly in love with Marge Simpson.

Marge, Helen, and Maude are all in Marge's bed naked together, Helen is on top of Marge kissing her while Maude is behind Helen wearing a 9 inch pink strap-on around her waist.

Maude eases the toy inside Helen while Marge holds her still.

"MMMPPH!!" Helen groaned as both Marge and Maude ravaged her body at the same time, Maude grabbed Helena's hips and steadied her. "Come on Helen baby, cum for us like a good girl." Marge hissed.

Helen couldn't take anymore, her ass exploded with cum, then Helen rolled over onto her back panting and gasping for air. Maude then took off the harness and crawled over to Marge and got in between the blue haired woman's legs. Maude licked her lips before she leaned down and began sucking and licking Marge's womanhood, Marge arched her back and moaned Maude's name. Helen got up onto her knees and joined Maude in between Marge's legs. Helen Lovejoy and Maude Flanders work their lover Marge Simpson over tear three amazing orgasms from Marge.

 


End file.
